Defective Shoe
by Aira Angelina Alfrida
Summary: Aku tau, aku hanya sepasang sepatu lusuh dan tua yang kau sembunyikan dibawah tangga. Sepatu nyaman yang selalu kau pakai saat kau letih dengan sembunyi sembunyi, aku tau kau menyayangiku. Tapi aku juga tau, saat kau akan pergi menghadapi dunia, kau tak mungkin memilihku. Ada sepatu mengkilat yang memang diperuntukan untukmu. Lee Donghae-OC


**Defective Shoe**

Dari hatiku untuk hati kalian

Made in Heart

_Aira angelina alfrida_

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Jung Mina

Other Cast: Lee Daehee

Genre:

Sad romance, married life, drama

Rated: Teen

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer:

Lee Donghae adalah milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarga, serta agensinya sendiri. Quote utama diambil dari cerpen 'sepotong kue kuning' milik Dee Lestari yang saya ubah sedikit redaksi katanya. Ide, plot, dan lainnya adalah murni milik saya. Don't Copy or Plagiat :)

Selamat membaca ^_^ jika sempat, harap tinggalkan jejak :)

Defective Shoe

Terhitung sangat sering tetes hujan malam ini mengetuk kaca, sedangkan bunyi bersahutan tak berjeda dari hujan yang menghantam tanah meyebabkan riuh redam diluar sana. Udara dingin sepertinya berhasil menyusup kecelah jendela yang sudah sangat kututup rapat, menularkan hawa dingin ketiap partikel udara yang dilewatinya hingga suhu diruangan tempatku berdiam anjlok menyentuh angka 14°C di termometer raksa yang tergantung didinding utara.

Aku meringkuk seperti kucing diatas lantai beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna kecokelatan. Rambutku turut berbaring_berserakan diatas karpet. Dihadapanku perapian bergaya eropa abad pertengahan menyala dengan api sedang, membantu mengatasi dingin ini.

Tap! Tubuhku sedikit tersentak saat gelombang cahaya dari lampu kristal yang menggantung diatas sana berhenti begitu saja_ Mati lampu. Tapi tak masalah, perapianku masih menyala.

Pandanganku jatuh keatas bara yang menyala, serasa aku yang terbakar diatas sana, membakarku sampai meleleh, hangus, terpecah jadi abu. Apa benar jika nanti aku mati dan dikremasi seperti itu dosaku akan luruh? Apa aku akan kesurga? Setelah aku mandi dikubangan dosa dan tertawa bahagia bagai seekor babi hina, bisakah aku mendapatkannya? Kelopak mataku perlahan turun menghambat segala refleksi yang akan ditangkap retina, mataku terpejam. Kututup rapat merasakan gelombang hangat perapian. Kubayangkan ia memelukku, erat_ sangat erat. Tak ada celah antara tubuh kami berdua. Pelukannya yang begitu hangat bagai angin musim panas yang membuatku berkeringat sekaligus seperti angin musim dingin yang membuatku menggigil karnanya,

"Mina" panggilan pelan itu membuatku membuka mata. Dihadapanku berdiri seorang pria yang sedang memelukku seperti apa yang ku bayangkan. Aku menatap sosok berseragam SMA yang sedang memelukku ini, entah sejak kapan aku tiba-tiba ada ditengah padang rumput bersamanya. Ku tolehkan mataku pada diriku sendiri, kehkehan kecil timbul setelah aku melihatnya. Aku kembali jadi gadis lengkap dengan seragam SMA.

"Terimakasih sepatunya" Dia tersenyum lebar, kudapati ditangan kami, masing masing ada 1 bingkisan, kuyakin yang dipegangnya adalah bingkisan dariku, dan apa yang kupegang, adalah bingkisan darinya.

"tapi itu bukan sepatu yang bagus" aku melirih. Sepatu yang kuberikan padanya sebagai kado anniversary kami sama sekali tak ¼ harga bajunya, terlalu murah mungkin. Tapi itu yang bisa kulakukan. Sedangkan kado yang ia berikan adalah sepasang sepatu berwarna merah, ia bilang jika aku memakainya aku akan nampak mencolok. 'jangan sembunyi terus' katanya.

Dia berjongkok memakai sepatu pemberianku dan membuang sepatu mahal mengkilatnya, aku dibuat mengerjap tak percaya. Sepatu yang baru saja ia buang cukup untuk uang makanku sebulan.

Ia bangkit dengan sepatu coklat pemberianku, "Nyaman sekali, lebih nyaman dari yang tadi."

"Tapi sepatu ini tak begitu bagus, yang tadi nampak mengkilat, sedangkan yang ini tidak. Pakai ini sembunyi sembunyi ya, tak baik orang sepertimu memakai sepatu jelekku terang terangan." Aku setengah membisik malu.

"Tidak tidak, jangan bilang begitu. Aku berani bersumpah ini sepatu ternyaman yang pernah ku pakai. Ya mungkin memang begitu, tapi aku akan selalu memakainya dikamar ku. Aku akan memakainya sembunyi sembunyi saat aku lelah. Karna ku yakin, saking nyamannya sepatu ini, semua lelahku akan hilang."

Aku tertegun kembali, seperti itukah?

"Mina" panggilnya lagi, membuatku menoleh.

"apa?" tanyaku dengan intonasi rendah.

"Ayo menikah"

"jangan bercanda" tukasku singkat

"Aku tak bercanda" iris hitamnya yang teduh menatap tepat kedalam mataku. Seakan tatapan teduh itu langsung berlabuh dirongga dada yang jarang disapa manusia lainnya.

"Kita masih sekolah" elakku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, setelah lulus, kita menikah"

Lidahku membeku dimusim panas, kejadian yang tak lucu. Sesuatu membisik pelan ditelingaku, 'sadari siapa dirimu Mina!' mungkin bukan bisikan, ia setengah membentak. 'tapi dia mencintaiku_' lirihku pada suara tanpa pembicara itu.

"mina!" ia memotong lamunanku.

"eh, ya?"

"Ayo menikah setelah lulus dari sini."

Mataku sibuk menggali kebohongan dimatanya, tak ada. Kalaupun memang ada kebohongan dimata itu, kuyakin tetap saja aku tak dapat menemukannya ditengah kebutaanku karna cinta. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah_ aku menemui takdirku.

Tangannya menarikku berlari entah kemana, disini aku buta arah, entah selatan atau utara. Jemarinya menyeretku berlari, terus berlari dengan jalan yang tak kuketahui, mungkin aku benar benar sedang bermimpi. Latar suasana yang kami lewati berubah ubah, dari keadaan panas, lalu ke musim gugur, musim dingin, musim semi, hingga terus berulang seperti itu. Sekitar 4 kali putaran.

Pelarian kami berakhir dihadapan seorang pendeta. Aku termenung, kenapa bisa tiba tiba disini? Pakaiankupun bukan seragam SMA lagi, melainkan gaun putih sederhana. Ujung mataku meliriknya, ia sudah berganti dengan tuxedo hitam yang nampak licin. Kapan kami berganti baju?

Tatapanku beralih kekursi tamu, disana ada Bibiku dan 2 orang teman lain. Temannya. Hanya 3 kursi yang terisi, tak lebih dari ini. Tapi kami tetap tersenyum bahagia setelah janji suci pernikahan kami terlontar begitu saja. Janji sehidup semati yang kami ikrarkan sembunyi sembunyi.

-oOoOo-

"Ini rumah untukmu_" ia merengkuh pundakku saat kami tiba dirumah mewah yang terbangun megah disisi danau.

"kau akan tinggal? Disini sangat sepi" tanyaku menyadari bahwa keputusanku menikah dengannya sudah sama dengan membakar tanpa sisa jembatan penghubung antara aku dan dunia, serta manusia lainnya. Aku ditempatkan dirumah yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota bahkan dari warga desa sekalipun aku disembunyikan. Ditempat ini, lembar baru dibuka.

"Tentu, tapi hanya dibeberapa waktu saja. Aku juga harus serapi mungkin menutupi semua ini dari keluargaku. Tapi aku akan sangat sering mengunjungimu." Dikecupnya bibirku singkat membuat senyumku terbit terangkat. "aku akan menunggu"

Benar saja, ia hanya bisa bersamaku 3 atau 4 malam dalam seminggu. Setiap minggu selalu rutin tanpa absen mengunjungi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, jeda panjang kunjungannya mulai terasa. 2 kali seminggu, 1 minggu sekali, lalu 2 minggu sekali, dan puncaknya ia tak menemuiku 3 bulan lamanya. Kuyakinkan hatiku akan kesibukannya, aku tetap menunggu seperti janjiku.

Hingga suatu hari ketukan pintu dilantai bawah membuatku beranjak tergesa menuruni tangga, ingin segera membuka pintu dan segera memeluknya.

Namun saat pintu itu terbuka, kedua lenganku yang sudah terangkat hendak memeluk seseorang didepan pintu jatuh dikedua sisi tubuhku. "Bibi_" suaraku melirih.

Tanpa aba aba ia masuk kedalam rumah melewatiku yang masih termanggu kecewa diambang pintu. Ia duduk dikursi dan memanggilku untuk duduk disampingnya. Padahal biasanya kita duduk berhadapan. Aku menurut patuh.

Ia menyisirkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, "tak ada TV?"

"tak ada bi_ dia melarangku memilikinya. Dia bilang akan banyak gosip miring tentang dia yang akan membuatku tak nyaman, Bibi taukan, dia putra Perdana mentri kita." jelasku bernada bangga.

"gosip miring? Yang seperti ini?" tanya bibi sembari menyodorkan sehelai potongan koran.

Judul utamanya nampak mencolok untuk dibaca, PERNIKAHAN PUTRA PERDANA MENTRI.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu?! Kau harus sadar akan keadaan kita! Lihat! Dia menikah dengan putri duta besar korea! Kau puas?" cercaan bibi membanjiri indra pendengaranku, senyuman mirisku membalas semua ucapannya,

"Kau hanya putri seorang aktris teater pinggiran! Bahkan banyak orang yang menyebutmu putri pelacur_ Kita dari kasta rendah! Tak cocok kau bersanding dengannya! Lihatlah! Buka matamu! Sekarang dia berkhianat dan menikahi wanita yang sederajat dengannya! Sekarang aku sadar? Kenapa kau ditempatkan terpencil seperti ini? Kenapa alat komunikasi begitu sulit hingga kau harus mengirim surat untukku dijaman semaju ini? kenapa_"

"Dia tak salah" aku menyela. Sebuah tarikan nafas terhela pelan.

"dia sudah memberi tauku tentang semua ini sebelum kami menikah. Dia tak salah_ saat kami menikahpun dia memang sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita itu. Dan aku menerima." Dengan setengah berbisik aku berusaha bicara.

"KAU!" aku mendapat sebuah bentakan, tapi ku abaikan. Sebagaimanapun aku menerima, aku mencoba, setiap rusukku patah dan masing masing dari patahan itu menusuk tepat kehatiku.

"Mina_ bagaimana bisa kau membuat dirimu sebegini terhina?" isakan kecil Bibi makin menambah pekat darah dalam rongga dadaku yang sudah tergenang oleh cairan merah yang menyembur keluar lewat luka yang kudapat.

"karna aku mencintainya_"

-oOoOo-

"Mina" setelah 4 bulan berlalu, pangeran tak berkudaku datang, ia merentangkan tangannya padaku. Siap menerima pelukanku dengan hangat. "gadisku_" panggil ia saat aku benar benar melompat kepelukannya. Aku tekehkeh geli, "aku bukan gadis lagi"

"tapi bagiku, kau tetap gadis manis yang selalu menyambutku dengan pelukan menyenangkan seperti ini." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, kubalas tak kalah erat seakan semakin erat aku memeluknya, semakin erat jahitan luka dalam hatiku hingga membuatnya benar benar tertutup tanpa celah.

Kami duduk dibibir danau dengan kaki kami yang dibiarkan tenggelam sampai matakaki. Selalu begini, dengan jemari tertaut tanpa niat melepas. "Aku semakin nyaman disini, benar benar tak mau tinggal dirumahmu" bisikku membuka obrolan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karna jika aku tinggal dirumahmu, aku tak rela berbagi kamar kita dengannya" dia yang kutuju adalah si putri duta besar.

"Maafkan aku_ aku terlalu lemah untuk memprotes keputusan ayah_" ia berlirih sedih, mungkin dia juga tak menerima.

"Maafkan aku_ karna aku tak terlahir dari keluarga sepertimu" aku membalas nya dengan ucapan maaf juga. Aku meminta maaf atas takdirku. "Andai aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya, kau tak perlu malu menggandeng tanganku saat menghadiri pertemuan pertemuan besar yang mengharuskanmu membawa pasangan. Andai aku lahir dikeluarga terhormat, kau tak perlu sembunyi sembunyi mengunjungiku, tak perlu dihatui rasa takut akan ketahuan ayahmu. Sekali lagi_ maafkan aku"

Penuturanku membuatnya menghadapkan tubuh sepenuhnya kearahku.

"Tak perlu menyalahkan takdir. Aku yang terlalu penakut menunjukanmu, mengubah perspektif keluargaku terhadapmu. Aku terlalu pengecut tak mampu menanggung pandangan buruk orang jika aku menikahimu. Padahal sungguh_ kau sangat berharga, tak ada yang membuatmu nampak terhina. Prilaku penakutku yang membuatmu seperti itu." Bibirnya terkatup seakan kehabisan kata mendapati iris cokelat ku tergenang air mata.

"Aku tak pernah merasa peduli dengan semua hinaan itu, tak masalah jika aku tidak dipanggil Lady Lee seperti yang Daehee dapat setelah menikahimu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap dan terus mencintaiku" penjelasanku cukup jelas kalau ku gadaikan semua sisa hidupku beserta moral sosial yang kupunya untuk bahagia dengannya. Ia mengangguk paham.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Sekejap kudukku meremang saat nafasnya menderu wajahku, meski aku tak melihat ia, ku tau wajah kami sedang dalam jarak beberapa inchi. Ucapan selanjutnya membuatku makin merinding menahan tangis.

"meski kau buta aku akan mencintaimu"

Salah satu telapak tangannya turun membuat sebelah mataku bisa terbuka, "aku akan mencintaimu meski kau hanya punya sebelah mata" lanjutnya. Sungai tunggal mulai terbentuk mengarungi pipiku.

Kedua telapak tangannya kembali beralih, menutup kedua telingaku. Meski tak begitu jelas, bisa kudengar ia berkata "aku akan mencintaimu meski kau tuli."

Gerahamku makin saling tekan, membuat mulutku kian terkatup rapat menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ciuman kami kembali bersatu. Cukup lama hingga ia melepaskan tautan lembutnya dan mengucapkan kembali kata yang sama "Aku juga akan mencintaimu meski kau tak bisa bicara, Lee Mina"

Kupeluk ia erat, menumpahkan bebanku selama aku mengabdikan diri sebagai istri simpanannya. Ada emosi kuat memancar deras dari setiap nadiku, memenuhi setiap cekungan plasma darahku lalu mengangkut mereka semua tepat kegumpalan darah dalam rongga dadaku. Menyimpan semua emosi itu disana lalu diledakan begitu saja menjadi air mata, sirkulasi darahku berlangsung abnormal tak seperti biasanya, alveolus dalam paruku serasa beku hingga pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksidaku terganggu, nafasku tersegal sesak. Kepalaku kosong, hampir bingung akan apa yang kutangisi, terlalu banyak memori menyakitkan yang kulewati hingga aku melupakannya. Tau tau aku menangis keras tanpa tau perkara yang menyebabkannya_ lupa.

Meski aku lupa, tapi ada satu yang ku ketahui, Aku benci takdir ini.

Jemariku memutih saat dengan kencang kucengkram jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Guncangan hebat mendera tubuhku saat semua beban itu keluar lewat benda cair yang harusnya tak berdaya dengan molekul terbelah _air mata.

"Aku benci takdir ini_" tenggorokanku serasa pepat oleh beban yang hendak keluar, aku terbatuk pelan ditengah tangisku.

"Aku juga_ tapi tetaplah yakin, semua akan baik baik saja. Kita punya hal yang tak orang lain punya, Cinta_ bukankah begitu?" lengan kekarnya memelukku, seakan menaungiku dengan aman.

Kepalaku mengangguk menciptakan gesekan kedadanya. "Semua akan baik baik saja, karna kita punya Cinta"

-oOoOo-

Dalam gelap tangannya mencoba menggenggam tanganku, namun yang tergenggam selalu hatiku, kadang ia menggenggam terlalu keras hingga rasanya ngilu. Ngilu akan takutku kehilangannya. Tubuh kami berhimpitan dibawah selimut. Saling membagi hangat temperatur tubuh dan saling memberi tau bahwa jantung nya dan jantungku berdetak dengan tempo yang sama, tanda yang kami yakini bahwa kami bertemu sebagai belahan jiwa.

Telingaku menempel didada kirinya_aku bersandar kedadanya. Ku dengar dengan khidmat setiap degup yang tercipta saat jantungnya memompa. Doaku teralun untuknya disana, disetiap plasma darahnya, disetiap inti nukleus nya, tersisip disetiap lurik ototnya, bahkan hingga kesumsum tulang terdalam bisa kujamin doaku masih ada disana, _ doa untuk kebahagiaan pria yang ku cinta. Dia_

Namun kegiatanku tak berlangsung lama, dering telepon genggam disamping tempat tidur kami membuyarkan segalanya. Ia bangkit, duduk disisi ranjang dan menerima panggilan.

"Kau sakit? Sudah ke Rumah Sakit?" tanyanya pada sang penelpon, membuatku duduk menunggu, termanggu menatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku.

"Baiklah aku akan segera pulang"

Seperti biasa, aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Sudah saatnya ia pergi dan menitipkan ku pada sepi. Dalam rumah mewah dipinggir danau pinggiran desa. Aku meringgis ngilu menyadari betapa akrabnya aku dengan sepi atau mungkin hantu hantu dirumah besar ini. Seorang pembantu paruh baya, juga dentingan nada fur elise yang kualunkan berkali kali dari piano diujung kamar, sendiri_ atau mungkin ditemani hantu fur elise yang terkurung dipiano itu.

Kulirikkan mataku keluar jendela, seperti biasa dengan berat hati aku bertanya "Kau akan pergi?" Kepalanya mengangguk, dan anggukannya telah kupatenkan sebagai jawaban 'ya_ kau harus menungguku lagi'

Ia bergerak mendekatiku yang masih terduduk dengan bergumul selimut. Diraihnya kepalaku dan ia kecup pelan tepat didahi. "maafkan aku. Aku benar benar harus segera pergi. Aku akan berusaha secepatnya kembali"

Aku memanggut pelan, seraya mengurai senyum sebisaku. "lekaslah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu dan mengantarmu sampai halaman"

-oOoOo-

Pelukanku mengerat tak mengiklaskan kepergiannya meski sehari.

"lekas kesini ya. Aku akan berdoa semoga ia lekas pulih agar kau bisa segera mengunjungiku lagi" bisikku didadanya. Kuberharap ucapanku akan tergema dalam hatinya.

"ya. Terimakasih. Aku akan merindukanmu" bibirnya mengecup hangat puncak kepalaku. Bagai menempelkan stempel_tanda bibir itu_ kuyakin selalu berbekas secara permanen, baik dikepala maupun diotakku.

Pelukan kami merenggang hingga akhirnya benar benar berpisah. Tubuhnya menjauh pasti. Sesekali ia berbalik untuk melambaikan tangan lalu memasuki mobil. Kubalas perlahan, berharap kepergiannya melambat. Namun aku terikat kontrak dengan hukum alam sejak aku dilahirkan, aku tak dapat memperlambat ataupun mempercepat waktu. Hingga aku berpasrah hati melihat mobil mewahnya menghilang dipersimpangan.

"aku akan terus menunggu" aku berbisik pelan seiring risik angin yang melewati tubuhku, namun aku menggigil karna angin itu yang kurasa semakin kuat mengikat dalam dinginnya hawa. Mataku tertutup dan gigiku beradu menghasilkan gemerutuk pelan.

Byurrrr_ hawa itu makin dingin hingga mataku terbuka.

Aku terhenyak saat yang kudapati saat ini bukanlah aku yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dihalaman depan. Hanya aku yang meringkuk kesepian dihadapan perapian yang sudah mendingin padam. Perlahan tubuhku bangkit untuk duduk. Sudah tidak mati lampu, tapi aku ingin perapian juga tetap menyala. Ku ambil beberapa potongan kayu dan kumasukan kedalam perapian dengan niat kembali menghidupkannya. Sembari menyalakan api, kusadari bahwa semua yang kualami tadi adalah kejadian 4 tahun silam yang terbawa dalam mimpi. Alur yang tepat dan sempurna dengan kenyataan yang kudapat.

Enggan bagiku untuk tersenyum, mataku kembali terfokus pada api yang mulai menyala lagi. kembali ingatanku terlontar kecerita selanjutnya.

"Aku hamil_" bisikku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Merasakan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna saat kudekap. Kudengar nafasnya tersentak kaget dan menatapku lekat lekat.

"Benar?" tanyanya memastikan. Ku berikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi apa dia akan tinggal disini setelah lahir?" pikiranku melangkah sejauh 1 tahun yang akan datang setelah kelahirannya.

"Mina sayang. Jangan dulu pikirkan itu, tersenyumlah bahagia agar ia juga ikut bahagia. Dia putraku, ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan_" teleponnya kembali bergetar membuat percakapan kami tersekat.

Dia menjawab seperti biasa, "Daehee, ada apa?"

Nafasku mendengus berat. Aku lupa statusku apa.

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Kubuang tatapanku keluar jendela. merenggut ngilu.

"Maafkan aku" ia membalik tubuhku dan menyatukan pandangan kami. Medekapku lembut. "Percayalah, kau wanita yang paling membuatku nyaman. Dia hanya meminjam hatiku, tapi kau_ kau memiliki hatiku sepenuhnya."

"Terimakasih banyak. Pergilah, hati hati dijalan"

Ku lepas ia seperti biasa, aku terkehkeh geli melihatnya masih memakai sepatu coklat pemberianku saat sekolah dulu. Saat ia duduk dikemudi, aku melongok kedalam jendela.

"Apa masih muat?" tanyaku

"Sangat muat. Tak ada yang berubah. Dan selalu jadi sepatu paling nyaman kesayanganku" Jawabnya tak lupa ia memberikan senyumannya.

"Apa kau akan memakainya saat turun dari mobil didepan rumahmu?"

"Hmm… tidak, aku akan melepasnya dan menyimpannya. Aku akan segera berganti dengan sepatu lain saat masuk rumah, maafkan aku" sesalnya. Aku menggeleng dengan tempo laun.

"tak apa, kau harus pakai sepatu mengkilat saat disana."

"Baiklah, aku pergi" bisiknya lembut sekilas mengecup bibirku.

Kutarik kepalaku keluar dari jendela mobil dan menatapnya menyalakan mesin, hingga kemudian aku melambaikan tangan pada ia beserta mobilnya yang menjauhi halaman.

-oOoOo-

Ini bulan ketujuhku, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengunjungi setelah kunjungan terakhirnya. Perutku terasa sangat sakit dan kurasakan darah segar menuruni kakiku hingga ketumit dan berakhir dengan menetes menodai lantai.

Bibi Ahn, wanita paruh baya yang Donghae bayar untuk menemaniku dirumah datang membantu, tapi aku tak tau apa apa lagi setelah kelopak mataku tertutup dan enggan terbuka hingga aku merasa tuli dan mati rasa.

Ketukan halus menyapa pintu kamarku. Tak ada niat untuk membuka sekalipun bibi Ahn memanggilku berulang kali. Ini sudah hari ke 2 sejak aku kehilangannya. Tubuh dan hatiku koyak, remuk. Separuh nyawaku turut mati saat aku melihat bayi merah dengan kulit masih transparan menunjukan pembuluh pembuluh darahnya diserahkan bibi Ahn padaku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Aku bahkan belum mendengar suaranya, belum melihat matanya terbuka.

"Nyonya, Tuan disini. Ingin bertemu" kalimat bibi Ahn membuatku ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga. Ingin sekali aku mencercanya, memukulnya, menjentikan telunjukku dihadapan matanya dengan kata kata menyalahkan kepergian dia selama ini. Tapi logika diotak kiriku menampar keras keinginanku melakukannya. 'aku siapa?' tanyanya.

Semua emosiku tak bisa kutumpahkan dengan cara yang kuinginkan hingga semua tumpah ruah dalam tangis yang bahkan kuyakin mereka yang diluar kamar bisa mendengarnya.

"Mina_" panggil orang yang ku tunggu dari luar.

"Maafkan aku. Buka pintunya sayang_" bujuknya. Aku tak beralih dari sudut kamar dan tetap menangis disana.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang bisa membuatmu berdecak bahagia. Maafkan aku yang hanya datang saat aku membutuhkan kehangatanmu. Maafkan aku atas semuanya. Mina kau dengar aku kan?

Keluarlah_ aku ingin menenangkanmu sebagaimana kau menenangkanku. kumohon, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Min_" ditengah isakanku, bisaku dengar rengekannya yang tulus.

Kugeledah laci dirak bukuku, mengambil asal sehelai kertas dan dengan kalut aku menulis beberapa kata untuknya.

'Tak apa_

Aku tau, aku hanya sepasang sepatu lusuh dan tua yang kau sembunyikan dibawah tangga. Sepatu nyaman yang selalu kau pakai saat kau letih dengan sembunyi sembunyi, aku tau kau menyayangiku.

Tapi aku juga tau, saat kau akan pergi menghadapi dunia, kau tak mungkin memilihku. Ada sepatu mengkilat yang memang diperuntukan untukmu.

Pergilah, temui aku saat aku sudah tenang'

Kira kira itulah isi suratku.

Tak lama setelah kuselipkan surat itu kebawah pintu, rengekannya berhenti. Kudengar nafasnya menghela berat. Hingga kemudian, ia berkata

"Aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku membuatmu nampak dan merasa seperti ini. Maafkan sifat pengecutku yang bahkan tak pernah luluh karna ketulusanmu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyembunyikanmu dibawah tangga, membuatmu sesak karenanya. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu apa adanya, aku yang hanya memakai sepatu mengkilatku yang sesak dan mengikat saat bertemu tamu agar aku nampak baik dan mengesampingkan kenyamanan yang kau berikan. Maafkan aku_ besok lusa kau akan menemuiku memakai sepatu nyaman itu dan membuang sepatu mengkilatku seperti dulu. Aku benar benar mencintaimu… sangat"

Isakanku mengeras saat kudengar langkahnya menjauh dan beberapa saat kemudian kudengar deru mobilnya juga menjauh. Ia pergi_

-oOoOo-

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunan masa laluku, dan kembali menatap diriku sebagai seorang wanita yang masih mencari kengatan dari perapian dihadapannya.

Perlahan tubuhku bangkit dari karpet dan berjalan kekamar, beberapa sudut kamar nampak ditinggali laba laba dengan jaringnya. Kurebahkan tubuhku untuk tidur saat benar benar kulihat waktu sudah benar benar menunjukan hari baru, pukul 1.

-oOoOo-

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dengan kadaan yang selalu sama seperti biasa, kacau setelah semalaman bermimpi buruk. Ini terjadi setelah 2 tahun kepergiaannya, setelah aku melepasnya hanya dengan sepucuk surat. Dia benar benar pergi tanpa kabar.

Aku sudah mandi, dan sudah sangat siap. Tinggal sedikit polesan lipstick. Setelah sentuhan terakhir itu kububuhkan, aku berlutut untuk menggapai sesuatu dibawah ranjang. Tanganku meraba raba udara hampa hingga akhirnya saraf sensorik di ujung jari tengahku merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kardus. Kumasukan tanganku lebih dalam untuk menggapainya. Setelah kudapat, ku tarik keluar. Penuh debu.

Kubuka tutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya. Sepasang sepatu berwarna merah. 'kau tak boleh sembunyi terus' ucapannya beberapa tahun lalu tergiang. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Kupakai sepatu itu dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan berdiri menantang takdir dan merobek tirai pemisah antara manusia berdasarkan kasta. Masa bodoh dengan respon semua orang tentang kegilaanku. Sejak aku mengucap janji sehidup sematiku dengannya pun, aku sudah sangat gila. Batas warasku sudah terhapus sejak aku bersama lalu kehilangannya.

"Aku tak akan sembunyi"

-oOoOo-

Aku mulai turun dari bus yang kutumpangi. Keadaan kota membuatku bingung, mungkin karna terlalu lama terpisah dari hiruk pikuknya. Tapi seingatku, kota tak seperti ini. Beberapa pemuda secara serentak memakai sepatu coklat kumal kampungan, tak lupa pasti sangat murah harganya. Bibir ini bergetar membuatku menggigit bibirku sendiri kasar untuk menahan air mataku keluar. Semua sepatu yang dipakai semua pemuda dikota adalah sepatu yang sama persis kuberikan padanya, Lee Donghaeku. Kenapa?

Dengan cepat aku menahan seorang pemuda, kutanyakan apa alasannya.

"Ini bentuk penghormatan, kekaguman, dan penghargaan atas perjuangan Putra perdana mentri kami" jawabnya lalu berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapanku.

'kau benar benar memakainya?' bisikku ditengah kesakitan yang secara tak terduga melayangkan pukulannya kedadaku, aku merasa dadaku berlubang hingga punggung. Tak kurasakan apa apa selain angin yang mengalir melewati lubang itu, membuatku terpaku dalam keadaan dada yang hampa.

Perlahan langkahku menuju rumah besar keluarga Donghae yang kuketahui 5 tahun lalu. Tak peduli masihkah mereka disana atau tidak, tempat itu tetap kutuju.

Langkahku berhenti didepan pagar tinggi menjulang, 2 meter kurasa. Benar benar menghalangiku masuk kedalam sana. Aku memanggil manggil seseorang untuk membukakan gerbang untukku, namun sepi seakan tak berpenghuni. Hingga seorang pria paruh baya bersetelan pelayan membukakannya. Ia menatapku heran tapi kemudian tersenyum seakan menungguku lama, "masuklah"

Aku cukup terperangah dengan kemegahan yang kulihat. Rumah yang berdiri diatas tanah berhektar. Tapi aku terkesiap dengan kesunyian disini. Rasanya hanya ada aku dan si pelayan. Ia mengajakku kedalam rumah. Tapi ia tak menyuruhku duduk diruang tamu, melainkan ke lantai atas dan membukakan pintu sebuah kamar.

Kembali aku tercekat, "Ini kamar tuan. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu, dia bilang kau pasti akan datang kesini. Jadi meski keluarga tuan sudah pindah, aku tetap disini agar kau tak bingung. Dia benar benar melindungimu di daerah terpencil itu dari sentuhan orang orang yang ingin tau tentangmu. Keluargapun tak tau kau tinggal dimana.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tentang sepatu yang dipakai semua pemuda hari ini mungkin"

Aku mengangguk saja.

"Itu, sebenarnya setelah tuan kembali. Secara mendadak ia menginginkan untuk bercerai dengan Nyonya Daehee. Keluarga tak mengijinkan, tapi ia bersikeras menginginkannya. Dan lagi, tuan setelah itu sering keluar bahkan mengikuti pertemuan dengan sepatu cokelat pemberianmu. Dia dicemooh tapi tak peduli. Dia bilang, bahwa yang nyaman bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan." Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya, begitupun aku yang mulai terserang sesak.

"Tuan akhirnya benar benar mengambil keputusan final, ia benar benar mengungat cerai. Opini publik bermunculan, dan ia mengadakan konferesi pers, lihatlah rekamannya" pelayan itu menyalan tv dan mempersilahkanku duduk dikasur Donghae. Rekaman mulai muncul dan membuatku terpaksa membekap mulutku sendiri saking tak bisa menahan emosi sedihku. Direkaman itu ia mulai bicara,

"Aku melakukan semua ini, karna aku sudah tak malu memperlihatkan sepatu yang selama ini membuatku nyaman. Aku terlalu pecundang dan penakut akan hujatan kalian hingga aku memakai sepatu mengkilat yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan.

Dulu, aku menyuruhnya untuk tak bersembunyi, tapi aku yang menyembunyikannya. Sepatuku tersayang.

Aku menyembunyikan dia jauh dibawah tangga, menutupinya agar kalian tak mengetahui faktanya. Tapi hari ini kuakui, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusembunyikan. Wanita yang memberikanku kenyamanan namun selalu kusembunyikan karna ia berbeda kasta denganku.

Sekali lagi, aku tak malu mengakuimu Lee Mina, aku memperlihatkanmu pada warga korea. Hari ini, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, perbedaan kasta dalam hidupku, terhapuskan karna kau menjejak dengan jelas disetiap halamannya membuat kata 'kasta' itu samar.

Aku meminta maaf pada semua warga korea terutama pada keluargaku dan keluarga besar Duta besar korea. Aku…."

Ungkapannya yang selanjutnya sukar kudengar, karna aku menangis terlalu keras hingga aku tak dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri. terlalu menyakitkan. Andai aku datang lebih cepat, atau_

"Kemana Donghae?" tanyaku tergesa.

Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu mengambil sesuatu di lemari yang tak jauh dariku. Sebuah kotak dari kayu dengan pahatan indah.

"Tuan_

dia sudah tiada. Setelah konfrensi pers, mobilnya mengalami kecelakaan karena dikejar wartawan. Dia sempat kritis dan sebentar sadarkan diri, dalam sadarnya ia minta, agar kaulah yang menabur abu kremasinya kelaut."

Riwayat penyakit jantung akan segera tertoreh dalam hidupku. Mulutku terbuka dengan nafas tersegal dan air mata ketidakpercayaan.

"sebelum pergi, tuan juga bilang bahwa ingin dikremasi dengan keadaan sedang memakai sepatu darimu. Karna ia bilang, 'sekalipun aku masuk neraka, aku akan merasa nyaman karnanya' dan keinginannya kami turuti.

Hari ini, semua pemuda memakai sepatu yang sama dengannya, untuk menghormatan dan bentuk kekaguman mereka. Dan hari ini, tepat 2 tahun kepergiannya.

Lekaslah pergi, supir akan mengantarkanmu"

-oOoOo-

Aku berdiri diatas tebing yang menghadap langsung kelaut. Air mataku mengering berganti sebuah senyuman pahit. Kupeluk erat kotak berisi debu kremasinya. Perlahan mengangguk seakan aku menyetujui apa yang otakku katakan. Sepatu merahku bertolak dari batu tempatku berpijak, membuat tubuhku melayang membelah udara. Hingga akhirnya menghantam air laut dengan kencang. Tak ada perlawanan saat aku ditenggelamkan.

Dulu aku berfikir, jika aku mati dibakar api, dosaku akan hangus terbakar.

Namun kini aku juga berspekulasi, jika aku mati dalam air, mungkin dosaku akan tercuci, terbasuh, luruh_ ini bukan akhir yang buruk bagi seorang wanita rendah sepertiku.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya_ Terimakasih untuk semuanya_

Sekarang aku sudah tak duduk dibawah tangga, aku sudah bisa berjalan diatasnya. kita bersama memijak tangga itu menuju surga.

Meski nanti, kita sudah tak berpijak lagi, tetaplah meniti.

Mari berjalan dengan sepatu yang nyaman.

Mari kita saling mencintai tanpa harus bersembunyi_

Tunggu aku diserambi surga, dan tetaplah tunggu jika dosaku harus diluruhkan dulu hingga merah membogel dalam neraka.

Setelah keluar dari sana, sepatuku akan makin merah.

Tunggu aku_ seperti aku menunggumu.

END

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca *bow

ff ini banyak banget kekurangan, mungkin typo atau kesalahan EYD, sampai plot dan ide ceritanya yang emang kurang menarik atau "terlalu aneh" dan asing. sekali lagi ai minta maaf untuk kekurangan ini, dan terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca semua *bow


End file.
